


The New Year's Resolution

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bars and Pubs, Hannibal is Will's type, M/M, New Years, Will has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is finished. He’s finished with dating people out of his league, which happens to be his type so it’s going to be quite hard to stick to his New Year’s resolution this year.</p><p>Enter Hannibal Lecter. Who's out of his league but seems ready to do anything for Will's attention. How can Will resist?</p><p>Originally from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham is finished. He’s finished with dating people out of his league, which happens to be his type so it’s going to be quite hard to stick to his New Year’s resolution this year.

“No, Bev,” he says, shaking his head as they head to the bar a week into his resolution, “I’m not going to even look up this time.”

His best friend Beverly Katz, who is determined to make him as happy as she is, searches around the bar while Will picks at a hole in his jeans.

“You know, you really picked the worst resolution to have when you’re exclusively attracted to people who look like they could buy and sell you.”

Will sighed, sipping his beer. “There was Matthew and Francis,” Will mumbles.

“Oh, you mean Mr. Stole Your Dog and Your Credit Cards? That Matthew? Or Francis who actually got so creepy you have to move?”

Will blushed, “Yes. You should be lucky I like super attractive people, you wouldn’t have met Alana otherwise.”

Bev smiled, putting a hand on his. “Yeah, but…Alana really did like you.”

“Except she said I was too complicated mentally for her, and coming from a psychiatrist that’s probably the worst thing someone could tell you.”

Bev sighed, looking around again and when he saw her eyes widen he said immediately, “No.”

“He’s REALLY cute.”

“No, Bev.”

She glared at him. “He’s actually looking over here.”

“I said, no. Does he have a suit on?”

Bev rolled her eyes and got up from their table, “If you’re not going to talk to him, I will.”

He refused to look where she was going, and when she returned with a business card and a grin he immediately said, “He has a business card? And it looks like that? Hannibal Lecter?”

She smiled. “He actually said, ‘When his standards raise to what he’s worth once more, tell him to give me a call.’ I almost squealed, I’m not gonna lie.”

Will blushed, looking over his shoulder and fighting back a moan.

“Jesus,” he sighed, looking away once Hannibal caught his eye, “He looks like a model.”

Bev picked up the card. “He’s a shrink.”

Will took the card and ripped it in half. “Then double no.”

When they settled up and learned that Hannibal had paid for their entire night’s drinks Will refused to look up and thank him, dragging Bev out of the bar from the other exit hoping to never see him again.

Except he was there the next week they went, this time with Alana who immediately said, “Hannibal!” and suddenly Will had to share space with this man.

He spoke, “Good evening, everyone, it is lovely to see you close up,” and Will had to bite his tongue to keep from sighing.

Will glared at Beverly, thankful Bev and Alana were between them.

“So, Will, I see that you are still searching for an uncultured, pedestrian partner, or have you found him or her already?”

Will blushed, “No, I’m not really looking for anyone.”

Hannibal sipped his wine, his eyes not looking away from Will.

Bev pinched him under the table and he kicked her.

“Pity,” Hannibal said smoothly, starting a conversation once more with Alana.

Things came to a head when three weeks into January Will walked into the bar alone and saw Hannibal already there, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He froze, nearly swallowing his tongue.

Will couldn’t help but gravitate towards him, Hannibal’s smile growing wider when Will stopped at his table. “What are you wearing?”

“I thought I would attempt to be uncultured and pedestrian in hopes to attract your attention.”

Will smiled, laughing as he blushed. “Geez, you’re ridiculous.”

Hannibal sipped his wine, licking his lips. “It seems to have worked.”

Will sat down and asked, “Your skin isn’t breaking out in hives from touching clothes worth less than a thousand dollars?”

Hannibal grinned. “These are very expensive blue jeans.” 

Will threw his head back and laughed, “This still doesn’t mean I’m giving up my resolution. There isn’t any other table to sit at.”

Hannibal sipped his beer before he said softly, his hand lingering over Will’s, “Don’t worry, you will.”

Will couldn’t disagree.


	2. Chapter 2

After that Will looked forward to his weekly bar runs, sometimes with Bev but mostly without, but always sitting with Hannibal who was getting harder and harder to stay away from. He was cultured, but he was funny and he seemed to enjoy Will’s company. There was never a night where they didn’t spend hours discussing each other’s thoughts on life, always ending the night with a lingering handshake.

They spoke in texts during the week, phone calls were frequent, and Will found himself smiling at work for no reason at all sometimes glaring at Bev who would stare at him knowingly in the hallway as they went in separate classrooms.

This particular bar visit was louder than most, they had to lean in close to hear each other talking but Will couldn’t really object.

When he noticed Hannibal staring he couldn’t help but feel self conscious, especially when they weren’t even talking.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Will blushed under the scrutiny, feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him as he sipped at his beer.

“There is nowhere else to look is there? No other place to stare.”

Will looked around the bar, seeing several couples flirting or touching along with groups of people drinking excitedly.

“There’s a lot of people in here.”

Hannibal didn’t take his eyes off of Will, leaning in close to take his hand and Will’s attention. “I see no one but you.”

Will let out a breath, licking his lips. “I….”

Hannibal smiled. “That resolution still airtight?”

Will took his hand away, taking a drink as he looked away.

“I, there is a conference I must attend this upcoming week so I will be unable to make our encounters to the bar.”

Will turned his head, blushing, “Encounters?”

Hannibal took a sip of his wine, “They are not dates, and we do not see each other any other times. Encounters.”

Will tried not to feel disappointed that he wouldn’t be seeing Hannibal this week, but he really couldn’t say that could he?

“I call them visits,” Will said, leaning in close to Hannibal’s ear.

Hannibal turned, their faces a mere inch from each other’s as he answered, “Visits, as in a doctor’s visit?”

Will laughed, “Yes, Hannibal you are my weekly doctor’s visit.”

Hannibal stared into Will’s eyes, then Will swallowed when his gaze lingered a moment on Will’s lips.

“Yes, I see you are in desperate need of a doctor.”

Will felt his cheeks flush, taking a sip of his drink again as he looked at his phone.

“It’s late, I should…”

Hannibal put his hand over Will’s and said, “I could drive you, if you feel it is appropriate.”

Will shook his head, “No, I’m fine. I…yeah, I’ll call you.”

He threw down a twenty and nearly ran out, feeling like a heel but unable to fight his feelings if he’d stayed near Hannibal any longer.

Sitting in his car he took a breath, closing his eyes as the dim music from the radio filled his head.

There was a knock on the window and Will froze, opening his eyes to see Hannibal looking in the window. Will swallowed, pressing the window down.

“Are you all right?” Hannibal asked, leaning down in the window.

Will licked his lips, “I…”

Hannibal stared at him silently for a moment before he reached in to touch Will’s cheek.

“I will miss you this week,” Will sighed, ready to speak when Hannibal pulled away, “Good evening, Will.”

He walked away, Will sighing once more as soon as he was gone.

It would be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

Will spent the next night at the bar but Hannibal never showed, his disappointment worsening as two hours went by when every person to walk through that door wasn’t the man he was now convinced he was falling for. He was about to leave when Alana and Beverly came in, their surprise at seeing him there odd since this was exclusively Will’s only social interactions outside of his job.

“Will, what are you doing here?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Knitting a scarf. What do you think I was doing here?”

Beverly shared a look with Alana then back at him. “No Hannibal?”

“No,” Will mumbled, “He won’t answer his phone either. He might be out of town but why wouldn’t he—“

Alana took his arm, “I think you should go home,” she and Beverly both walked him outside, “You know maybe he’ll call tomorrow?”

Will shook her off. “Why are you acting so strange?”

“Strange?” she looked to be fighting a smile.

“Will, you’re tired and I think you should—“

Will crossed his arms. “Why do you want me to go home?”

“It’s late—“

“It’s only nine o’clock.” 

“You look—“

“Just tell me what the hell is going on.”

Beverly sighed. “I gave Hannibal the keys to your house and he’s waiting there for you, dinner probably made and half ruined by now.”

Will’s eyes widened. “What? You—“

Bev grabbed his hand and started to pull him, “GO! Go fuck up your stupid resolution already because if by this time tomorrow you haven’t had sex with that man I’m going to have to convince him to join us in a threesome because no one should waste that!”

Will laughed as she pushed him into his car door, “Okay, okay! I…thanks.”

Both women were smiling widely. “Have fun.”

Will’s feelings as he drove towards the house were a mix of excited and nervous. He hadn’t seen Hannibal in a long while and the prospect of messing this all up or having it all blow up even after they tried something more was upsetting.

He loved whatever it was they had now, or had had before all the confusion. If they did date and Hannibal turned out like all the rest, he couldn’t imagine not having a relationship with him even if it was just friendly.

Will pulled up in front of his house and saw Hannibal’s Bentley parked in his drive, parking himself behind the expensive car and heading into the house. He suddenly felt awful, thought maybe he should just tell Hannibal to go home, though all of those feelings were dashed when the door opened just as he got up to it.

Hannibal was there dressed in jeans and a very tight fitting t-shirt. He looked just as put together and perfect as he had in his expensive suits, and even better than he had looked in similar clothes at the bar.

Will did the only thing he could do.

He kissed him, hard and half bruising, the feeling of rightness in the touch overwhelming.

Hannibal turned them so Will’s back was to the door and his hands were both hard and soft on Will’s cheeks. The sound of their breathing the only thing Will could hear and just as he felt Hannibal’s half hard cock through those jeans the man in question pulled away to look at him fully.

“You taste as good as you look.”

Will smiled. “I missed you.”

Hannibal caressed his face, “And I you,” he kissed Will again softly, “Alana told me you have not acquired the uncultured and horrible lover you were hoping to meet much to my relief.”  
“No, I seem to be fixated on the pretentious asshole who won’t leave me alone at the bar.”

Hannibal pulled him in closer and touched their foreheads together. “I hope that you are referring to me or we may have a problem.”

Will laughed. “I better go ask the man waiting in my car to leave then just to remedy that.”

Hannibal grinned. “I will, just let me go get a knife to use to persuade him.”

Will pulled on his t-shirt to kiss him again and Hannibal led them both inside the sound of the door slamming shut no doubt reaching the dog’s ears. He suddenly pulled back, smelling something delicious in the air.

“Where are the dogs?”

“The bedroom.”

Will stared at him. “All seven dogs are in that tiny room?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes. What—“

Will broke away and went to the bedroom door, peeking inside. The dogs were all sound asleep comfortably in their beds on the floor and also his bed. They didn’t even move and he closed the door to find Hannibal at his back.

“How did you--?”

“I am quite good with animals,” Hannibal explained, “My relatives—“

Will kissed him quiet, no longer caring, and moaned as Hannibal started to rock their erections against each other through their restricting jeans. He pulled back and asked breathlessly, “Can dinner wait?”

Hannibal nodded. “I have no appetite for anything but you at this moment and I think for many more after.”

Will grinned. “God why do I find everything you say so fucking hot?”

Hannibal smiled. “I have no idea but I am willing to work on figuring that out for as long as we possibly can.”

Will felt his heart swell in his chest as tear just barely formed in his eyes. “Sounds like a plan.”

The following year Will amended his resolution to a much more doable one:

Try not to ask Hannibal to marry him for at least a year.

He lasted six months.


End file.
